


Ishtar

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: In Leicester, they had a saying that all is fair in love and war.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Ishtar

In Leicester, they had a saying that all is fair in love and war. 

In Almyra, they outright said that love is war, he once told her. 

Perhaps there was some sort of universality in how people had to struggle to win over and conquer both things. 

But she's sick and tired of fighting.

Her own battle will go only as far as the last battle of this war, and then she will forfeit-- her title, her life, but most of all, him.

He dreams of a peaceful dawn, so surely he will find someone he can love in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
